


second impressions

by poalimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, M/M, References to Intense Sex, Subspace, no discussion of limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: It was just that Jack seemed so-- unfeeling.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	second impressions

**Author's Note:**

> (It doesn't come up in the fic, but they're both physical therapists ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

It was just that Jack seemed so-- unfeeling. 

He was just so _serious_ \- so stiff and unyielding. It galled him, that Jack took himself so seriously, that he didn't seem to take Gabe seriously at all. Never knew how to take a fucking joke, just got all red and angry whenever Gabe tried to be friendly. Stared all hard at his nails and his haircut and his tattoos in the break room like they were contagious. So _fucking_ uptight.

So it was a surprise to learn that Jack was the type of person who would pinch at his nipple piercings and chuckle when he flinched - that he would shove Gabe's head down into the comforter and fuck him till his legs gave out and he had to be rolled onto his back - that he would make Gabe come again and again with relish, curving his whole body around Gabe's back, kissing his shoulders, his neck, his trembling mouth, whispering filthy praise into his ear. 

Jack didn't seem the type to play rocksteady low on his radio while he took a warm wet rag to Gabe's skin. Didn't seem the type to let Gabe cling to him hard; to laugh after sex. 

Gabe kept his head pillowed on Jack's chest; barely opened his eyes. He felt he could melt into the bed - he felt he could float away. 'Laughing at me?' he hummed.

Jack laughed again. Gabe's eyes drifted closed. 'No, baby,' he said, kissing the top of Gabe's head. 'Just-- I had a feeling you'd be like this. Sweet.'


End file.
